Coming out How tell your best friend you're gay
by Maryluny
Summary: OS Trad de demonsblade. Slash SBRL. Sirius et Remus sont en amour par dessus la tête... mais ne savent pas comment l'annoncer.


Note de l'auteur: C'est juste une petite histoire que j'ai écrite pour passer le temps pendant _A Simple Reunion_ (ndlt: Une autre de ses fics.) C'est juste une histoire un peu cul-cul écrite pour le fun. Toutes les reviews sont appréciées. Même les mauvaises.

Note de la Trad : Je sais que dans ma dernière trad, j'ai dit que je ne traduirais plus de fics de Demonsblade... mais malgré le côté un peu cul-cul la praline de l'histoire, je l'aimais bien et je m'ennuyais un peu alors... Enjoy! En passant, un IMMENSE merci à Yumeni pour la correction... **(de rien, de rien... lol!) **y-en avait beaucoup à faire!! lol. ps: Merci d'avance pour les reviews, c'est un OS alors j'ai pas droit à un deuxième chapitre pour les remerciements!

Note de la Trad -2- : Après la correction finale, je me suis rendue compte, que malgré tout ce qu'on peut en penser, les québécois (moi) et les français (Yumeni), on a vraiment des expressions bizarres dures à comprendre d'un coté comme de l'autre. J'espère que c'est rendu un peu plus clair pour tout le monde après nos cogitations communes pour trouver des expressions que nous diront 'd'internationales'! lol

Warning: SBRL (Sirius Black – Remus Lupin) SLASH

Disclaimer: Les persos à JKR, l'histoire à Demonsblade et la trad est pour moi...

**_Coming out : How tell your best friend you're gay._**

* * *

'' Tu ne vas pas la cacher, Moony?'' demanda Sirius en l'embrassant par derrière. 

Remus se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain attenante à son dortoir, les bras de Sirius encerclant sa taille, le visage pressé contre son cou et ses cheveux. Les deux garçons étaient nus, exception faite des deux serviettes entourant leurs hanches, leurs cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre. Remus tapotait sa mâchoire pensivement avec sa baguette en contemplant la marque rouge qui ornait son cou - un souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il était sur le point de la faire disparaître avec le même sortilège qu'il utilisait pour rendre ses cicatrices invisibles.

'' Tout le monde va la voir, Padfoot. ''

'' C'est le but, Rem. '' Sirius mordilla gentiment l'épaule de Remus. '' Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es avec moi. Je déteste le fait que Ethel je-sais-plus-qui a des vues sur toi. ''

'' Tu es vraiment possessif pour quelqu'un qui a autant d'amoureux transits. As-tu la moindre idée de combien de filles sont certaines que tu es en amour avec elles? - Et combien encore te veulent comme père de leur enfants? " ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

'' Elles espèrent inutilement.'' chuchota tragiquement Sirius, sa langue traçant des cercles de feu sur la nuque de Remus.

'' Et tu en es fier en plus! Maintenant je sais où est allée toute l'arrogance que James a perdue. ''

'' Admets-le - tu aimes ça. '' La voix de Sirius flancha pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde. '' Non? ''

'' Bien _sûr, _gros balourd''

Sirius serra Remus un peu plus fort contre lui en guise de réponse.

'' Et que suis-je supposé répondre quand on va me demander qui m'a fait cette affreuse marque?'' demanda Remus.

Un doux baiser sur la nuque plus tard '' Dis-leur la vérité. ''

Remus fixa les yeux de Sirius à travers le miroir. '' Je peux pas Padfoot. Pas encore. '' La voix de Remus était douce avec une pointe de désolation. '' Je suis désolé. Je suis pas prêt encore. ''

'' C'est ok. '' répliqua Sirius avec un sourire rassurant. '' C'est vrai, Rem. On le dira à tout le monde seulement quand tu seras prêt. Okay?''

'' Merci. ''

Sirius hocha la tête et recommença à couvrir de baisers le cou de Remus.

Silence.

et puis-

'' Je t'aime Moony. ''

Le cœur de Remus se mis à battre deux fois plus vite, avant de manquer un battement dans le doute. '' Ne le dis pas si tu ne le penses pas. '' dit Remus, incrédule.

Sirius retourna Remus vers lui et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux. '' _Je--t'--ai--me_. '' répéta-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe. Se penchant un peu, il prit les lèvres de Remus pour un tendre baiser.

Quand ils s'écartèrent un peu, la figure de Remus était rouge avec une expression de joie intense. '' Je t'aime aussi."

x-x-x-x-x-x

'' C'est quoi la marque dans ton cou, Remus? '' demanda James. Peter et lui étaient assis en face de Sirius et Remus dans la grande salle. Peter, tout comme Sirius, disparaissait presque derrière une montagne de nourriture, mais James et Remus avaient à peine touché à leur petit-déjeuner.

James n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que ce matin, ses deux amis semblaient étranges. Sirius était presque _trop _concentré sur son petit-déjeuner - comme si c'était possible. Remus regardait fixement les fenêtres de la grande salle, ignorant le bruit des étudiants qui se saluaient en ce samedi matin.

'' Remus! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui? '' James passa sa main devant les yeux de Remus.

Il sortit abruptement de sa transe. '' James? '' demanda-t-il, focalisant enfin sur son ami. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ''

'' As-tu seulement écouté _un mot _de ce que j'ai dit dans les 20 dernières minutes? ''

'' Bien sûr que je t'ai écouté. ''

'' Parfait, alors de quoi est-ce que je parlais? ''

'' Lily Evans. Quoi d'autre? '' répondit Remus en versant une bonne quantité de sirop sur sa pile de crêpes.

'' C'est de la chance. '' murmura James. '' Alors, vas-tu répondre à ma question? ''

'' Quelle question? ''

'' C'est quoi dans ton cou? ''

Remus laissa presque tomber le pot de sirop. Il regarda au loin, rougissant et marmonnant de façon incompréhensible.

'' Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire, Remus. ''

'' Une morsure d'insecte. '' répondit Remus à travers ses dents.

Sirius renifla en regardant méchamment son pudding et James fut secoué par un fou rire silencieux.

'' Bon dieu, Remus. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est.''

'' C'est une morsure d'insecte." répéta Remus sur la défensive.

'' Apparemment, tu pensais que je ne ferais pas la différence entre une morsure d'insecte et une morsure amoureuse?''

Remus prit une teinte cramoisie spectaculaire et jeta un regard lourd de reproches à Sirius qui tentait vainement de ne pas laisser transparaître une grimace.

Murmurant un truc sur le fait de devoir finir un devoir d'Arithmencie, Remus se leva et disparut en direction de la bibliothèque.

'' Je me demande qui fait battre le coeur de Moony. '' dit James dès que Remus fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre parler.

'' Cette Poufsouffle -- Ethel quelque-chose -- Elle est amoureuse de Remus depuis la 3eme année. '' dit Peter, se joignant enfin à la conversation.

'' Ouais, mais Remus a meilleur goût que ça. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du préfet de Serdaigle? Tori Gonei? ''

'' Tori est un mec. ''

'' Vraiment, Wormtail? '' James roula des yeux. '' J'avais jamais remarqué. ''

'' Je veux dire -- Remus n'aime pas les gars. ''

'' Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? ''

'' Je sais pas -- Il est tellement... Remus ne ferait pas... il le ferait?

'' Pourquoi? '' cria presque Sirius, fixant Peter d'un regard mauvais. '' Quel est le problème dans le fait qu'un homme aime un autre homme? ''

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sembla s'aplatir sous l'air menacant de Sirius.

'' Y-a rien de mal avec ça, Sirius. Wormtail a juste fait son idiot. ''

'' Désolé. '' murmura Peter. '' Pensez-vous vraiment que Remus est -- vous savez -- qu'il aime les gars? ''

'' Peut-être.'' dit James en baissant la voix. '' Il les préfère certainement aux filles. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a dit qu'il trouvait une fille mignonne? C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a semblé nerveux avec une fille -- _n'importe quelle _fille? Comparer au fait qu'il devient rouge betterave et laisse tout tomber peu importe ce qu'il fait quand Tori Gonei est dans un rayon de 10 pieds. Tu vois pourquoi ça semble un peu suspect. ''

'' Quoi? '' demanda Sirius, semblant un peu alarmé. '' Remus aime Gonei? ''

'' Et bien, je suis pas sûr à 100 pour 100. Mais il a l'air de l'apprécier -- Ta bouche est grande ouverte, Padfoot. ''

Sirius referma rapidement sa bouche, et se leva.

'' Où vas-tu comme ça? ''

'' Heu? Oh... hum... Je vais voir si Remus a besoin d'aide pour son devoir.'' Et il partit au quart de tour sans un regard en arrière.

James le regarda partir, l'air confus.

'' Mais Sirius n'a même pas pris Arithmencie.'' dit Peter, perdu.

x-x-x-x-x

Sirius tira Remus par la robe jusque dans une section quasi invisible de la bibliothèque, ne le lâchant seulement que lorsqu'ils furent complètement cachés derrière des étagères débordant de livres.

'' C'est quoi le problème, Padfoot? ''

'' Aimes-tu Tori Gonei? '' La voix de Sirius était dure, mais Remus pouvait clairement entendre la pointe de douleur cachée.

'' Non! Oh Seigneur, Siri. Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Okay... j'ai déjà eu des vues sur lui. '' Remus regardait Sirius dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre. '' Mais c'était juste un stupide flirt, rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je _t'aime_, Sirius. Ne doute jamais de ça. ''

Sirius évita le regard de Remus, les joues rouges. '' Je suis désolé, Rem. Je-- Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. '' Il lui prit doucement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.'' Tu me pardonnes?''

'' Laisse-moi y penser -- Bien sûr, Sirius. Ne me jette pas ce regard de chien battu. Maintenant que nous sommes réconciliés et invisibles...'' ajouta-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Sirius s'approcha encore plus de lui, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. '' Es-tu en train de suggérer ce que je pense que tu suggères? ''

'' Peut-être. ''

Remus attrapa Sirius par le col de sa robe pour un baiser passionné -- qui tourna rapidement en bataille de langues. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius, en gémissant. Sirius fit lentement glisser ses mains sous son chandail, traçant doucement le contour des fines cicatrices sur le corps de Remus.

''Tu devrais le savoir, Padfoot. '' haleta Remus quand ils se lâchèrent enfin par manque d'oxygène. '' Les loups aiment pour la vie. ''

x-x-x-x-x

James tapait impatiemment du pied jusqu'à son arrivée au dortoir, Peter à sa suite. Sirius et Remus étaient absents depuis le petit-déjeuner et James commençait à être mal à l'aise.

Depuis les dernières semaines, il commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses deux amis. Remus et Sirius avaient toujours été de bons amis, avec peu ou pas de secret entre eux, mais depuis quelque temps, dès que Peter et lui mettaient les pieds dans la chambre, ils arrêtaient subitement de parler.

_Ils cachent quelque chose,_ pensa James

Il entra dans le dortoir et fila directement à sa table de chevet, là où il avait caché la carte du maraudeur. Elle n'était pas tout à fait terminée, mais il pouvait quand même s'en servir pour retrouver ses deux amis manquants à l'appel.

James sortit la carte et la déplia avec beaucoup de précaution '' Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.'' et il donna un petit coup de baguette.

Lui et Peter regardèrent les lignes tracer les contours et les couloirs de Poudlard sur le vieux parchemin et ils se mirent à chercher activement Moony et Padfoot.

'' Là. '' Peter pointait deux petits points dans un placard à balais du deuxième étage -- un point nommé Remus Lupin et, juste à côté, un autre point minuscule intitulé Sirius Black.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire, pour l'amour de Dieu, dans un placard à balai?''

'' Je sais pas, Womtail. Mais on va trouver.''

James ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui disait imprudemment, _peut-être que tu ne veux pas savoir en fait._

x-x-x-x-x

Remus tira violemment sur sa chemise, tentant de ne pas donner de coup de coude à Sirius par la même occasion. Les placards, c'est vraiment étroit.

'' Oh, merde. '' maudit Sirius. '' On est en retard pour le déjeuner. ''

'' Es-tu en train de dire que tu préfères aller te goinfrer plutôt que de me tripoter dans un placard à balai? ''

En réponse, Sirius lui donna un sulfureux et passionné baiser sur ses lèvres-- du moins, essaya-t-il de le donner sur la bouche de Remus. Mais dans l'obscurité du placard à balai, les lèvres de Sirius atterrirent sur sa clavicule.

'' Bien essayé, Paddy. ''

'' Oh, ferme-là. ''

'' J'adorerais. ''

Remus repassa à l'attaque, plaquant Sirius sur le mur. Écartant ses jambes d'un genou, Remus se pencha et captura les lèvres de Sirius avec les siennes, ses mains dansant sur son torse nu. Les doigts agiles de Sirius s'étaient frayés un chemin dans la chemise de Remus, traçant des cercles langoureux autour de ses mamelons.

Remus sentit une pression insistante au bassin et il pressa fermement ses hanches sur celles de Sirius, gémissant de plaisir. Trouvant un rythme régulier, ils basculèrent vers le plaisir ensemble, tremblant de désir à travers le tissu trop épais de leur jeans.

Par la suite, Sirius plaça une main sur la hanche de Remus, pour l'arrêter. Moony interrompit leur baiser et il regarda son amoureux. Sirius mordit ses lèvres pour contenir son envie, les yeux dilatés de désir.

'' On-- On ne devrait pas... pas maintenant... pas encore. '' Sa voix était enrouée et indécise.

'' Pourquoi, Siri? Je croyais que tu voulais.''

'' Je veux, mais je sais que tu vas le regretter ensuite. Quand on va le faire, je veux qu'on le fasse sans réserve et sans regret.''

Remus se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.

'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter? ''

'' Moins que ce que j'ai dû faire pour te mériter _toi.''_

x-x-x-x-x

Remus suivit un Sirius trébuchant hors du placard -- et s'arrêta de bouger complètement.

James et Peter étaient debout, juste devant la porte du placard. Le corps de Remus se figea dans une drôle de position, la main encore sur la poignée du placard. James ne semblait pas se décider entre la panique à la vue de l'état de ses amis et l'amusement de la situation qu'il croyait surprendre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par le choc, mais les coins de sa bouche semblaient vouloir se soulever. Les yeux de Peter s'arrondirent comme des gallions, comme s'ils pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites à tout moment.

Remus se rendit soudain compte que sa chemise était à moitié reboutonnée, ce dont il aurait aimé se rendre compte encore à l'intérieur et les cheveux de Sirius sortaient bizarrement de sa queue de cheval. Pas moyen de nier l'évidence de leur tenue débraillée et Remus se maudit intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir remarquée alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'abri dans la noirceur de la petite pièce.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous _faisiez _tous les deux '' demanda James, s'étranglant à moitié.

'' No.. Nous... euh... '' Sirius regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une explication, mais Remus le devança.

'' On se battait! ''

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Les sourcils de Sirius se levèrent de surprise si haut que s'il avait été moins nerveux, Remus en aurait rit aux larmes.

'' Vous vous _battiez_? '' demanda James, incrédule, avec une désolante tentative de sourire.

'' Ouais...''

'' Quoi, volontairement? Physiquement? ''

'' Sirius n'arrêtait pas de me poser de questions sur moi et Gonei -- disant que c'était le pire bâtard qui soit -- et j'ai juste perdu le contrôle.'' Remus était surpris de voir combien il lui était facile de mentir à ses amis. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément leur avouer la vérité. Après tout, ils avaient accepté le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. _Mais c'est une situation beaucoup plus... délicate_.

'' Il m'a cogné directement dans la mâchoire'' ajouta Sirius, comprenant soudainement. Il toucha sa bouche doucement. '' Je pense qu'il m'a coupé la lèvre, aussi. ''

Remus tenta de ne pas rougir. Il avait accidentellement mordu la lèvre inférieure de Sirius pendant leur 'séance'.

James ne semblait pas convaincu. '' Vous vous battiez dans un _placard à balai_? ''

'' Je pensais enfermer Sirius dedans, mais il a été meilleur que moi sur ce coup et on a fini dedans tous les deux. ''

Les yeux de Peter se rétrécirent dans le doute. '' Vous avez été là pendant un bon bout de temps. ''

'' Comment tu le sais? '' Rétorqua Sirius.

'' Nous vous... cherchions sur la carte.'' James eut l'air désolé soudainement.

'' Oh, et bien, nous étions enfermés là-dedans. ''

'' La porte n'ouvre pas de l'intérieur, vous voyez. ''

'' Vous semblez drôlement bien vous entendre pour deux types qui viennent de se battre. '' dit James. '' Vous finissez même les phrases l'un de l'autre. Ca commence à me rendre fou. ''

'' Nous... avons fait la paix depuis un moment. On a été dans le placard pendant un bon bout et on a décidé d'oublier tout ça. ''

'' En plus, Sirius me doit maintenant une faveur... peu importe ce que je demande. ''

James se cassa presque le cou tellement il tourna la tête rapidement vers Remus. '' Une _faveur_? '' cracha-t-il, ayant de la misère à en croire ses oreilles.

Sirius regarda James, confus. Mais Remus comprit bien avant lui ce que James voulait dire.

'' Non! Pas ce _type _de faveur. Je voulais dire un truc comme m'aider dans un devoir de potion ou quelque chose.''

'' Ce que, si tu as oublié, je fais déjà tous les jours. '' lui rappela Sirius.

'' Vrai... peut-être que je vais te demander d'embrasser Snivellus.

Sirius pâlit, complètement horrifié. Remus sourit d'un air affligé et baissa sa voix de façon à ce que seul Sirius puisse l'entendre. '' Ou je vais peut-être te demander quelque chose de beaucoup plus... _sensuel_. ''

Il regarda avec amusement Sirius rougir en grimaçant d'un air méchant derrière lui.

x-x-x-x-x

James et Peter observaient l'échange silencieux avec des expressions d'intense confusion -- ou d'hystérie dans le cas de Peter. James avait à peine eu le temps de réagir quand ils avaient trouvé Sirius et Remus comme s'ils venaient juste de...

Oh seigneur -- Je pourrais aussi bien l'admettre, se dit James intérieurement. Ils ont l'air d'avoir baiser jusqu'au 7e ciel et de tout juste en revenir.

Pour une raison ou une autre, ça ne le gênait pas -- enfin tant qu'on lui épargnait les détails. On pouvait presque dire qu'il trouvait ça _bien_, qu'ils soient ensemble. Même qu'une partie de lui se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas arrivé plus tôt.

Okay. Je sais pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé. Ils vont le nier jusqu'au bout, apparemment.

James se demanda s'il devait les confronter ou les laisser dire n'importe quoi. Finalement, il se décida pour la deuxième solution. _Ils me le diront quand ils seront prêts... _Il ne voulait pas briser leur intimité._ Dieu sait combien on a besoin de petits moments de paix en ce moment. _

Et aussi tentant que cela puisse être, James pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire remarquer à Sirius qu'il avait une marque rouge dans le cou -- encore plus grosse et évidente que celle de Remus.

x-x-x-x-x

La salle commune de Gryffondor s'obscurcit graduellement alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Sirius était étendu devant le foyer, travaillant sur son essai de 25 centimètres de métamorphose. James, Peter et Remus étaient assis confortablement dans des fauteuils, lisant en silence.

La nuit était tombée quand Remus se leva, clamant qu'il était fatigué.

'' Je pense que je vais aller prendre un bain avant de me coucher.'' dit-il en s'étirant gracieusement. '' Ca vous dérange pas si je ne vous attends pas avant de monter, les gars? Je suis complètement à plat. '' Avec un bâillement à moitié étouffé, il tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

James regarda discrètement Sirius. Il avait regardé Remus partir avec un air d'impatience, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Après un long 15 minutes où Sirius gribouilla une conclusion boueuse sur son essai, il annonça gauchement que lui aussi voulait prendre une douche et aller se coucher rapidement. James essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Autant il supportait ses amis dans leur décision, autant la pensée d'eux deux en haut - faisant Dieu sait quoi - était trop pour lui en ce moment.

Non, il allait juste finir de lire ce chapitre d'enchantement... et s'assurer que Peter reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ce soit hors de danger pour lui en haut.

x-x-x-x-x

'' Remus? '' demanda Sirius, passant précautionneusement sa tête à travers la porte entre-ouverte du dortoir. '' tu es là? ''

'' Juste ici Paddy.'' Remus émergea de la salle de bain, habillé de son pyjama en coton, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

'' Tu ne m'as pas attendu.'' bouda Sirius.

'' Et bien, tu as pris une douche ce matin. Et comme ça, on peut passer directement à la partie amusante.'' Remus lui sourit sournoisement, traversa la chambre et poussa Sirius vers son lit.

'' Si tu insistes Moony.'' Sirius prit son amoureux dans ses bras et le laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit. Remus se tortilla, échappant aux tentatives de baisers de Sirius

'' Pas avant que tu te sois brossé les dents.'' dit Remus, repoussant la figure de Sirius. '' Je vais pas apprécier mon réveil à côté d'une haleine de dragon.''

'' Parfait!'' Siffla Sirius en prenant sa trousse de toilette sur sa table de chevet.

Quand il revint pas plus de trois minutes plus tard, Remus s'était installé confortablement, l'attendant en souriant. Il avait déboutonné sa chemise jusqu'au nombril, révélant son torse couvert de fines cicatrices blanches.

'' Prêt à me donner ma faveur? '' demanda Remus, ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux.

C'est ce qui empêcha Sirius de lui sauter dessus pour se frotter contre lui de façon insensée. A la place, avec une patience et un calme qu'il n'avait même jamais rêvé d'avoir, il marcha lentement vers lui en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Sirius pensa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se sortir de son état d'euphorie quand il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tirant Remus sous lui, Sirius passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre garçon, la retirant rapidement et il l'envoya valser derrière lui.

Remus mordillait sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue la taquinant doucement. Sirius ouvrit la bouche, dans une supplique silencieuse, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, leurs hanches plus près que jamais. La chaleur et le désir les enveloppaient, et ils laissèrent le plaisir venir.

Plus tard, enroulés dans les couvertures de Remus, ils entendirent James et Peter revenir de la salle commune et se préparer pour aller au lit. Remus avait auparavant pris soin de fermer ses rideaux et ceux de Sirius avec un charme les empêchant de s'ouvrir.

Remus pointa sa baguette sur ses tentures et chuchota '' _Silencio_!''

Sirius bailla, son corps perdant doucement la chaleur dans laquelle il était enveloppé.

'' T'as vu Sirius? Je te l'avais dit. Pas de réserve, pas de regrets.''

'' Techniquement, ce n'était pas du sexe. Si ça l'était, tu aurais du mal à bouger. ''

'' Ah? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça aurait été _moi _qui serait dans l'incapacité de bouger?''

'' Qui aurais pu penser ça? Remus le dominateur. Ca sonne bien, tu penses pas?''

Remus le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule. '' Juste pour ça, je ne te retournerai pas la faveur demain.

Sirius bouda, se coulant plus près de Remus, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. '' Je serais un bon chien-chien, promis. '' Et pour appuyer sa déclaration, Sirius donna un petit coup de langue sur le nez de Remus, de la même façon que Padfoot l'aurait fait.

Au lieu de le repousser comme Sirius le croyait, Remus passa ses bras autour de lui, et lui donna un long, sensuel -- et vraiment _torride _-- baiser.

x-x-x-x-x

'' James, il est bientôt midi. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les réveiller tous les deux? '' demanda Peter, étendu sur son lit, levant les yeux de son _Quidditch à travers les âges_.'' Les rideaux de leurs lits sont encore fermés. Ca m'inquiète.''

James était couché sur son ventre, dans son propre lit, travaillant sur son devoir d'enchantement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux lits, un sentiment de doutes commençant à l'envahir. C'était tout à fait le genre de Sirius de se lever à des heures indues, mais Remus se levait normalement presque à l'aurore.

James se leva, se dirigeant vers le lit de Remus, Peter derrière lui.

'' Argh! Ils sont collés!'' Cria James, il essaya -- sans succès-- de séparer les rideaux. '' Parfait, j'ai compris. '' Il attrapa sa baguette sur son lit et la pointa celui de Remus. Des étincelles rouges en sortirent et les rideaux s'ouvrirent.

James se figea. Il sentit tout son sang afflué vers son visage, avant de redescendre aussi vite.

Remus et Sirius... dans un lit... ensemble... en boxers.

L'esprit au ralenti, il mis du temps avant d'assimiler tous les détails. Sirius était affalé sur Remus, la couverture ayant glissé révélait leur torse. Leurs vêtements avaient joyeusement été semés aux quatre vents au pied du lit. La main de Remus, avait glissé à moitié dans le boxer de Sirius. James nota même des relents d'odeur qui ne trompent pas.

'' Euh... Salut, James... Peter.'' dit Remus en hoquetant malgré l'effort évident qu'il faisait pour se contrôler. Lui et Sirius regardaient fixement James, leurs yeux étaient exorbités et leur visage anormalement rouge.

'' Bonjour Remus.'' Répliqua James, tentant de prendre un ton nonchalant. '' Er... Bon matin.''

'' Bon matin. ''

'' Bon... euh... On ferait bien d'y aller nous... '' James se retourna pour partir, attrapant Peter au vol -- on aurait dit qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de sa vessie dans les secondes à venir -- et le traînant vers la porte.

'' Attends, James!''

James s'arrêta en face de la porte et tenta de se calmer. Il se retourna lentement et se relaxa quand il remarqua que ses deux amis s'étaient enfin remis dans une position moins compromettante et qu'ils avaient couvert le plus de peau possible avec la couverture.

'' Oui Remus? '' James tenta de sourire -- c'était étrangement douloureux de sourire aujourd'hui.

'' Tu -- Tu demandes pas une explication?'' Demanda Sirius.

James hocha la tête avec précaution. Peter, lui, les lorgnait toujours depuis la porte.

'' Nous... On est gay.'' Dit Sirius inutilement. '' Et nous sommes ensemble.. comme un couple. C'est ça.''

'' Je-- Je vois.''

'' Es-tu correct avec ça?''

Sous le choc, James était ému du fait que ses amis cherchaient son approbation. '' Ouais. Ca va me prendre un moment pour m'y habituer, mais c'est bien.''

Sirius et Remus soupirèrent simultanément, relâchant le souffle qu'ils retenaient.

'' Vous savez, vous auriez pu me le dire avant. '' Dit James, presque ennuyé.

'' Tu -- tu savais? '' Demanda Remus.

'' J'ai deviné. ''

'' Désolé James. C'est ma faute, Sirius voulait te le dire, mais c'est moi qui l'en empêchais. J'avais vraiment peur de perdre ton amitié. J'imagine que j'avais peur pour rien.''

'' Mon dieu, oui!''

Remus gloussa silencieusement.

'' Alors... depuis combien... de temps... tu sais...?''

'' Un moment déjà. Deux mois en fait.''

'' _Deux mois_?''

'' Ouais. '' Remus sembla vraiment désolé. Sirius passa son bras et le tira vers lui.

'' Hum... Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller.'' James se retourna une seconde fois pour partir. '' Peter a l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. ''

'' Ah, come on, James,'' appela Sirius. '' tu veux pas me regarder tailler une pipe à Moony?''

James claqua rapidement la porte derrière lui, entraînant un Peter sous le choc avec lui. Le rire diabolique de Sirius les suivit dans l'escalier jusque dans la salle commune.

Ca va me prendre plus qu'un **petit** moment pour m'habituer.

Fin.

------------


End file.
